Her Dying Words
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Bella is abused by Phil and Renee. When the pain gets too much to bare, will there be someone there to save her when she ends it all? Two-shot. Rated M for suicide.
1. Bella POV

**A/N: I've only just thought of this but I just had to write it down. Just pretend that the characters are like the way I perceive them. I hope you enjoy it. All human. One-shot.**

Her Dying Words

"When you've finished cleaning, can you come in here a minute?" Renee called from the sparkling clean living room which I had finished cleaning a matter of minutes ago.

I rubbed the bathroom floor once more and placed the dirty cloth into a bucket of soapy water that was next to me. I got up off my knees and brushed myself down.

"Coming," I whispered to myself.

I pushed open the door and headed to the living room. Phil and Renee were sat on the sofa, cuddling each other. I shuffled my feet nervously and waited for their judgement of my cleaning.

"It's alright, but you could do better," Renee thought out loud. I grimaced, I'd have to do it all over again. She turned to Phil and spoke again. "I'm just going to fetch us a bottle of bubbly." She bent down and pressed her lips to Phil's cheek. "To celebrate," she added with a wink.

"Celebrating? What are you celebrating?" I asked quietly.

"None of your business, Isabella," she snapped viciously. She exited the room and the door slammed behind her. Now that she had gone the tension in the air multiplied.

"Now, Isabella," Phil said. He smiled menacingly. "Let's inspect the bathroom, shall we? See if it's up to scratch."

"I... I haven't finished, yet," I stuttered as I followed him. I stumbled and accidentally grabbed hold of him to stable myself.

"Get your dirty hands off of me, girl!" He grabbed hold of my hand and pushed it off his body. His own hands clenched into fists and I knew what was about to come next. I readied myself for the pain. There was a loud crack as his knuckles hit my face and I could taste the blood in my mouth. The blood poured out of my mouth and dribbled down my chin and splashed on the floor.

"Oh, look," Phil said with mock surprise. "More cleaning for you."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and forcefully pushed me down onto the floor.

"Hurry up now, Isabella. Your mother won't be very happy if it's not done."

He smiled falsely one more time and turned on his heel and exited the room.

I sighed openly now he was gone and hooked the cloth out of the bucket and started scrubbing again. This would take me ages because my mouth kept producing fresh blood on the floor. I scrubbed endlessly and soon the bathroom floor reflected the light and shined. I heard the back door open and my mother shuffling her feet.

"Isabella!" she barked.

"Yes, mother?"

"Have you finished cleaning?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Then cook us dinner! My darling Phil and I need to relax."

I got up off the floor again and grabbed the bucket handle and lifted it. It took all of my strength because I was so weak. I hadn't got any sleep last night because Phil wanted me to wash all the dishes and glasses out of the cupboard. I had slaved to make sure they were good enough for him. I shuffled out of the room and walked into the kitchen. I placed the bucket near the sink and emptied the contents down the plughole. I watched as all the muddy brown water flowed and created a noise which resembled a waterfall. After I had finished I put the bucket away and searched the freezer, the fridge and all the cupboards that contained food for anything Renee and Phil would enjoy. I soon found something; some vegetables and some kind of curry. I decided to make them a Chinese. I then tried to find something quick I could make for myself. They both hated if I ate with them at the table so I always ate in my room. I found a packet of Monster Munch and a placed it on the side for later.

I turned on the oven and placed the chicken into it. While the chicken was cooking I prepared the fresh vegetables and put the curry into a frying pan and watched it sizzle away. Soon, the chicken was ready and I took it out. I arranged the food onto two separate plates and set the table romantically. There was a candle in the middle which flickered soothingly and a large vase as a the centre piece.

"It's ready," I said with a small smile. I was happy because now I could go upstairs and sneakily text my boyfriend, Edward. He tried to help me, he really did. But there was so much help one person could get.

I carefully walked upstairs after collecting my crisps off the side. I walked into my room. It was dark so I turned on my old lamp which flashed annoyingly. I pulled out my phone that Edward had brought me secretly. He paid for the top-up every month just so I could text him daily. I searched for his phone number and started writing a text.

_Edward, I can't take it any more._

_Phil punched me tonight, just because I fell._

_Help me, Edward._

_I love you._

_Xxx_

I realised tears had started falling and I used my worn out jumper's sleeve to wipe them away. I wasn't expecting a reply so quickly and I jumped.

_Bella, you know I love you too._

_Just... Don't think about it._

_Soon, we'll get a place together and you won't need to worry any more._

_But, please, don't do anything reckless._

_Xxx_

I texted back immediately.

_I won't do anything reckless, why would you think I would?_

_Xxx_

My phone beeped minutes later and I opened the message.

_Okay, I'm coming over. If you like it or not, Bella._

_I love you._

_Xxx_

And that was when I knew what I had to do. I sat down at my desk and pulled a piece of plain lined paper towards me and wrote down my feelings.

_Dear Everyone,_

_There are few people in this world that truly care about me and I thank you few. But some people in my life have caused me to write this letter._

_This is a letter of death, and it comes from the bottom of my heart._

_I know that some of you didn't mean to cause me pain, but you did, and it hurt me more than words can explain. But then some of you just caused me total happiness that tried to balance out the hurt but the hurt and the pain were too strong and overpowered the love._

_This is why I have to write this... To do this._

_I need you to know that I cannot live any longer, it's unbearable. And so I must bid you all goodbye, just one more time._

_Edward – You need to know I love you... I've always loved you. Ever since I first saw you. And you need to promise to me that you will keep yourself alive and spread joy to other people's lives, like you did to mine because that's all you did. You make me happy. I love you so much, Edward._

_Alice – I know exactly what you say when I've done the deed. You'll call me stupid and joke about it for a while, and then you'll finally realise that I've gone. I'm so sorry, Alice, but this needs to be done. I need to go. It's my time._

_Charlie – If you ever read this you need to understand that I'm sorry that I didn't spend as much time as possible with you. Hell, you'll probably think I was avoiding you because of your bad split with Renee. But Charlie, I love you. You were the best father anyone could ever ask for. I just didn't realise that before now. I love you Dad, always._

_Renee – You hurt me, but my death is an apology to you if I ever did anything that made you turn against me, that made you resent me. After all we've been through, I still love you. Because you're my Mom. You were my rock, I depended on you. And know, I'm repaying you by death. I love you._

_Phil – I just hope you know that you made me a stronger person, but it's still because of you that I die today. My death is inevitable, and you caused that. I hope you're happy now that you and Renee can spend life without me._

_So, now I'm saying goodbye, for the last time. I hope you enjoy your life._

_I love you, _

_Bella xxx_

I finished the letter and placed it to the side. I got up off the chair and went to my bag. I rummaged in it and found what I was looking for, a bunch of roses. I walked downstairs, being careful not to step on the steps that creaked noisily. I reached the bottom and turned around, the roses still in my hand and their thorns stinging my hands and causing them to bleed slightly. I went back up the stairs slowly, peeling off rose petals, leaving a trail of them behind me. The rose trail led right into my bedroom, onto my bed. This is where I planned to die.

I checked in my pockets, looking for the weapon. I pulled out the sharp knife that I had hid in my pocket from when I was preparing dinner earlier. I placed it next to the letter and went over to the corner of my room, where my iPod was placed in my iPod dock. I chose some music and it played.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know,_

_You forgot me long ago,_

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

The song continued playing as I picked up the knife. I then sat down on my bed and I breathed in a deep breath. I heard a car beeping from outside and I jumped, startled. I got up off my bed and looked out of my window into the darkness. I saw the reflection of a silver Volvo. It was Edward. Damn!

I got onto my bed again and placed the blade next to my veins. I shivered, but I wasn't cold. I was just nervous. It was now or never. The knife was cold to my skin, but I couldn't hold back any more.

I drew back the knife and felt the hot blood pour out of my veins and onto my duvet. I didn't feel any pain, just happiness. It was going to end, this horrible life is ending.

I heard someone stomping up the stairs hastily. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Bella," he whispered nervously. "Bella, wake up. Don't die."

"My Angel," I mumbled. "I... Love... You."

"As do I, Bella," he replied. "I love you. Live, for me."

"I can't."

They were my last words and I died with him embracing me, my own perfect Angel.

**A/N: So that's it then.. It didn't take me long to write.. It's not my best work but still.. please review :)**

**The song I used is Missing by Evanescence :)**

**I might make this a two-shot if anyone wants me to write about Edward's views on reading her letter. If you do, write it in a review. Thank you! :)**


	2. Edward POV

**A/N: Okay this is Edward's POV at Bella dying and reading the letter. Still all-human :)**

Her Dying Words

**EPOV:**

Her body lay limp in my arms, all breath gone, all signs of life gone. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and I knew I'd never be able to see that shade of brown again without feeling emotions of pain and guilt. I should have got her out of there while it was possible. I was planning to ask her to move in with me as soon as I had found a suitable place so that she could lead a normal life, without being forced to do chores every night, without Phil beating her black and blue, without feeling unloved. She deserved to be loved. If she was with me she would have been safe. Would have. Not any more. She was safe with the angels now. Where she wouldn't be judged because of who she was.

The song was still playing and I felt the need to throw the iPod dock at the nearest concrete wall where it would be smashed into smithereens. That's the least of what it deserved. My anger was boiling in my blood and thoughts of taking my own life rushed through my head. I'd be with my Bella then, she wouldn't be alone. I shouldn't have left her. She needed me. I'm a pathetic excuse of a human being. Her body just lied there, her pale skin even paler without the usual rush of blood to the cheeks whenever I complimented her. Her brown eyes that lit up whenever she saw me, her beautiful lips which were always on the receiving end of being chewed by her gorgeous teeth. Her mid-length hair that was such a rich colour of brown. A beautiful shade that would never see the light of day after her funeral. I wouldn't allow Renee and Phil to come to her funeral, they didn't deserve to have known such a wonderful woman.

I stroked her face, wishing that I could bring some life into her features, for her eyes to flicker back and for her to greet me with the same enthusiasm she used to do. I wanted to hold her close, to feel her breath mingling with mine in my mouth. But that's all it was, a wish. A useless wish that could do nothing. This isn't a fairytale, wishes don't come true. This is life and I had to deal with it the best way I knew possible.

I sat on the bed, lacing my fingers in hers, remembering our first kiss. It was in this very room, Renee and Phil had gone out drinking and I had managed to persuade her to let me come in. She was cleaning her room, like Renee had told her to, and I just did it. I loved the way her lips moved with mine, creating a sweet melody. Our first date. The way I had taken her to dinner. Even if it was a cheap place she didn't seem to mind, she loved it nevertheless. The way I said "I love you" after the date, how easily it slipped off my tongue and how she returned it straight away without faltering.

All these things could never happen again. I would never love a girl like I had loved my Bella. I still love her, even though her heart isn't beating and it never would again.

I paced around the room, just thinking about what I would do now. My eyes searched around but never once rested on her body. It would break my heart when I realised that she was gone forever and that I would never see her again. My green eyes rested on her desk and I walked over, my long fingers roaming through the papers and objects on her desk. I stumbled across one with her beautiful, yet messy at the same time, writing on it. I traced the words, taking them in.

_Dear Everyone,_

_There are few people in this world that truly care about me and I thank you few. But some people in my life have caused me to write this letter._

I cared about you, Bella, I still do. You didn't need to do this, why did you do this? My eyes flickered over to the lifeless body and a pain shot through my heart as I realised she was never coming back and I pinched the bridge of my nose, my breathing laboured. "But some people in my life have caused me to write this letter". Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about what my Bella had to go through every day. The hits and punches she endured, the tears that never overflowed because she was a strong woman. I love you, Bella. I'll miss you.

_This is a letter of death, and it comes from the bottom of my heart._

Your cold, unbeating heart that would never pump blood around your tiny fragile body again.

_I know that some of you didn't mean to cause me pain, but you did, and it hurt me more than words can explain._

Even on your death bed you thought they didn't meant to hurt you. You were wrong, you know. It's because of them that you're never coming back. I blame them completely, with all of my heart.

_But then some of you just caused me total happiness that tried to balance out the hurt but the hurt and the pain were too strong and overpowered the love._

_This is why I have to write this... To do this._

I would have loved you forever, loved you as much as I could, possibly even more, because I cared about you, I loved you. I could have been the one to overpower the hate, to make you happy again. I can't live without you, you were my life, my only love.

_I need you to know that I cannot live any longer, it's unbearable. And so I must bid you all goodbye, just one more time._

I wish you would have let me say goodbye as well. I could have talked you out of it, stole you away from these vicious creatures that killed you with their bullying and their disgusting ways. I could have helped you.

I read the first word of the next sentence and my heart filled with guilt. What if she blamed me? What if I wasn't the best boyfriend to her? I remembered all the times I had missed her calls and not been there for her like she was there for me. I took the plunge and read on.

_Edward – You need to know I love you... I've always loved you. Ever since I first saw you. And you need to promise to me that you will keep yourself alive and spread joy to other people's lives, like you did to mine because that's all you did. You make me happy. I love you so much, Edward._

Wow. She loved me so much and I never even realised. She couldn't have loved me more than I loved her because I would never kill myself and rip away the heart of my other half. Damn, I was being so selfish.

Bella, I can't keep myself alive, not without you here, with me, where you belong.

I can't be the same person I was, my life is too damaged. There's a hole where my heart should be, because you took it with you when you went to meet the angels. Hopefully you'll keep it with you at all times and won't throw it away, it's precious to me. But not as precious as you were.

_Alice – I know exactly what you say when I've done the deed. You'll call me stupid and joke about it for a while, and then you'll finally realise that I've gone. I'm so sorry, Alice, but this needs to be done. I need to go. It's my time._

It was never your time, you should have grown old with me. Finding our first grey hairs together and living together in the same house for the rest of our lives.

_Charlie – If you ever read this you need to understand that I'm sorry that I didn't spend as much time as possible with you. Hell, you'll probably think I was avoiding you because of your bad split with Renee. But Charlie, I love you. You were the best father anyone could ever ask for. I just didn't realise that before now. I love you Dad, always._

You should have seen your dad more, he could have been good for you. He could have stopped this insanity that had happened. I would have moved with you if you wanted me to, I would have never left you.

_Renee – You hurt me, but my death is an apology to you if I ever did anything that made you turn against me, that made you resent me. After all we've been through, I still love you. Because you're my Mom. You were my rock, I depended on you. And now, I'm repaying you by death. I love you._

You shouldn't need to apologise. You shouldn't have had to repay her. If anyone had to repay, it was her. She needed to repay you for all the things she did to you.

_Phil – I just hope you know that you made me a stronger person, but it's still because of you that I die today. My death is inevitable, and you caused that. I hope you're happy now that you and Renee can spend life without me._

He doesn't deserve to be happy, he deserves to rot in Hell for what he did to you, which in turn has hurt me and possibly the rest of my family. Nobody should be able to live a happy life knowing they had killed an innocent person. I hope he lived in agony for the rest of his pathetic life.

_So, now I'm saying goodbye, for the last time. I hope you enjoy your life._

_I love you, _

_Bella xxx_

I dropped the letter like it burned my skin. My eyes couldn't leave the page, reading it over and over again. It didn't make sense. She wanted Renee and Phil to be happy even though they had made her miserable for her small life? That was sick.

My skin crawled just thinking about the celebrations her mom and step-dad would be having know they killed her off. They wouldn't have a care in the world, yet they'd killed off mine. She was the only reason I was living. She was my soul mate, the one I couldn't live without.

The knife, that was still on the bed, glistened in the light, Bella's blood making me physically sick. I covered my mouth with my hand and quickly made it to the waste paper basket before throwing up the contents of my stomach. Lovely.

The door was pushed open and the two people I didn't want to see were glaring at me.

"What do you think you're doing here, boy?" Phil asked, a malicious glint in his eye. He really was a sick person. I glared at him when he suddenly noticed Bella's body lifeless on the bed. "What happened here?"

"What have you done to my daughter?" Renee asked, rushing forward, her hands going to her mouth in shock when she saw the amount of spilt blood.

"I didn't do anything! You and your lovely husband drove her to kill herself! I hope you're happy!" I really couldn't control myself, my hands balled into fists and I had to punch something soon otherwise it would be their faces and then I would be in big trouble with Bella's father. Renee and Phil might even kill me, too.

"She wouldn't do this because of us," Renee said, her hands shaking slightly. If she wasn't crazy I would have pulled her into a hug and told her everything would be alright. But she was crazy and I wouldn't even touch that woman with a stick. "We love her, we've always done what's best for her." See? She was definitely out of her head.

Phil's eyes were bulging out of his head and he had gone pale. Ha, I hope he was liking this feeling, because he would get used to it in jail, where he belonged.

"If that's love then I'm glad I don't have you as a parent. And you say you've done what's best for her? Then how come she's lying dead on her bed? Or don't you have an answer for that?" I growled, wanting her to look at Bella's dead body and take in what she has done.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." She glanced down at the body, her eyes darting around in their sockets.

"Of course you didn't. Because it's murder! That's what you've done! You've killed her."

"We didn't do that, she did it herself. You have no proof that we hurt her in any shape or form. It was purely her own decisions that forced her to do this," Phil argued. The one thing he didn't know was that I had proof that Phil had hit her that night. And I would go to the police with it if they didn't hand themselves in.

Renee wrapped her small arms around Phil's frame. "You're right, sweetie. You can't say this was us."

I looked at them, an incredulous look in my bright green eyes. They didn't want to admit that they had caused this beautiful girls death. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're sick in the head, crazy, absolutely mental." I shook my head, confused at why they didn't feel guilty. Didn't Bella mean anything to them? Did they even feel a tiny bit guilty that they had made someone feel so crap that they didn't want to live any more? Hell, no. They didn't and they never would. "I don't believe this. Just look at her! She's your daughter, your only daughter. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

They both stared at me, as if wishing that I would leave them alone so they could dispose of the body and crack open a bottle of bubbly to get absolutely wasted on. Of course they didn't care. She was just a waste of space to them, nothing more, nothing less. How could I have ever thought they would feel any different? "You disgust me," I said menacingly before leaving them alone to dwell in their glee.

The cold air hit my face and I shivered as I excited their house. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open, a picture of Bella and I smiling happily staring straight at me. I closed my eyes but the picture just swam behind my eyelids.

Her tiny arms were wrapped around me so tightly I thought that she would never let go. And I wished she wouldn't.

Her brown hair was flying with the wind, and I remembered how I loved to feel it's softness.

Her beautiful brown eyes were looking straight ahead, not even bothering to hide an ounce of the adoration and happiness she felt that day.

And all I could do was stare at her gorgeous features while I took the picture with my phone. This picture got across how much she truly meant to me. I would trade the world just to have her back, because she was my world and I couldn't live without her.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, the picture in my head becoming fuzzy. I had to phone Charlie, to tell him what Renee and Phil had done so he might be able to press charges. I opened my eyes again, quickly pressing the menu button before the picture had another chance to implant itself in my brain. I pressed a few more buttons and held the phone up to my ear.

"Charlie, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but something terrible has happened." I couldn't control the sobs that shook my body. I was finally taking it all in. My Bella was gone and she would never come back.

"What's wrong, son?" he asked, his tone full of worry. "Where's Bells? Put her on the phone for me."  
Oh, how I wished I could have done just that thing. But she wasn't here and I'd never hear her melodic voice again. "I can't." I took another deep breath before continuing, "She's gone."

"Gone? Someone's kidnapped her? Where's Renee? Where's my daughter?" The questions kept pouring out and I didn't have the heart to answer them. Yes, she was gone. No, she hasn't been kidnapped. Renee should be in Hell, but instead she was rejoicing. Your daughter is with the angels now. Those words were trapped in my throat, unable to make themselves known. I couldn't tell him she had died, that would kill him. I'd be the death of him. Bella was his world, as she was mine. If I told him I was handing him the sentence for his death. And I just couldn't.

"She's just gone." My voice cracked on the word gone and Charlie knew it was something serious.

"What do you mean gone? Tell me, Edward!"

"I can't," I repeated before I turned off the phone. He could phone Renee and ask her all about it, but I couldn't tell him right now. I needed time. Time heals all wounds apparently, but no amount of time would heal this wound, because it had engulfed my whole body. I was nothing without her.

Nothing.

_So, now I'm saying goodbye, for the last time. I hope you enjoy your life._

Her words echoed through my head. How can I enjoy life without you, Bella?

That was the final question I asked myself before I collapsed in the middle of the street, the darkness overwhelming me so much I hoped I never woke up to this Hell on Earth.

**A/N: Okay, I've finished. I know some of you wanted this writing, and I hope you don't find it too depressing xD**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome (:**


End file.
